


Bro-Off

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Other [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Gen, Just not to Clint, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Phil Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks his friendship with Nat is better than Phil's friendship with Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



> Prompt: I would love a bro-off. Person A (pick any out of the four) thinks their broship is better/cooler/etc than Person B's. Commence crazy stories of mission-shenanigans and questionably legal acts and drunken sillies and anything else you want. One upmanship! BrOTPs are Coulson/Fury and Clint/Natasha. (Bonus points for the other half of the brOTPs correcting facts and being generally exasperated/amused)

“Man, Natasha and I are totally better BFFs than you and Nick are,” Clint stated.

Phil glanced up from the paperwork, before going back to it.

“You don’t have anything to say to that?” Clint asked.

“Not really, but if you feel like making your argument go ahead.” Coulson encouraged. 

Clint did, telling Phil about mission hi-jinks that Phil already knew about it. The drunken escapades were grossly exaggerated. Overall, Phil was unimpressed with the records.

“Clint, you realize that my best friend trusted me enough to rebuild SHIELD?”

“This isn’t about trust…”

“Yes, that’s what most relationships are about.” Coulson pointed out. 

Coulson was saved from further argument by Natasha entering his office.

“Natasha! Tell Phil we’ve got a better friendship than him and Nick!”

“Of course, we do,” Natasha said, setting down some files. "Our friendship is second only to my friendship with Bobbi.“

"Bobbi?” Clint repeated, sitting up. "My ex?“

"Yes.” Natasha stated, stepping out. Clint blinked, before getting up and following her out.

“What have you been talking to Bobbi about?” Phil heard Clint ask Natasha, before the door closed.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. Better best friends than him and Nick, indeed. Nick never implied that he was better friends with someone other than Phil.


End file.
